creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sorry to Bore You
My feet hurt. I don't know how long I was running for. I think I was running for maybe 8 or 9 hours, but I'm not really sure. I'm fucking scared! My hands are trembling as I write this! And I'm not even sure if I should be writing this but I just have to get this out! There's a demon on the loose! That's right, a demon! An "Apostranskepsis" to be exact. And I'm not even sure if there's only one! Here's how I know this. So there's this retirement home a few blocks away from my place, where I usually go to help out and keep the elders company. Most of them are really nice. They always have interesting stories to tell and I always work really well with them. I never get bored. Then one day, while I was having a chat with some of the elders, this younger looking guy walked by. His eyes seemed to be locked in an unsettling glare. I asked the elders if they knew this man, but they had no idea who he was. Anyhow, I wanted nothing to do with him, but 2 seconds later, he started walking straight in my direction. The other elders seemed to scramble away. I looked up at the man, sweating in tension. I hoped he wasn't about to do what I thought he was about to do, but he did. He sat down in the chair directly in front of me. "Hey! How are you doing?" he asked. I shrugged. "Pretty good, I guess," I answered. The room felt more empty. "I hear talk you're really good at socializing," he then added. I smiled. "Yeah. I guess I am," I said. "Good. Because I just really need someone to talk to. You don't mind if we chat for a bit, do you?" he then asked. I shook my head. "Not at all sir," I said. He smiled and instantly started chatting away about his life on the farm or something. And then, something struck me. I don't know how it struck me, but it did. Boredom. I started drifting away, daydreaming. I cannot remember exactly what I was daydreaming, but when I finally regained my focus, there was only two other people in the room besides me and the man. The other people never seemed to be moving, they were just frozen there with a motionless expression on their faces. I started to get creeped out but then I heard the man's voice. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine, just day dreaming a little," I confessed. The man looked disappointed. "Oh that's okay. I just needed to get that story out. Sorry to bore you." I felt bad now. "No! Don't be! I'm sorry! I should have paid more attention! I don't know what got into me! Please continue your story," I begged. The man chuckled and happily continued. I tried my best not to daydream again, but I did! And it felt as if I completely lost touch with the real world. But when I snapped out of it, there were no other people in the room except me and the man. He was looking at me with the most nerve wracking expression on his face. I was prepared to leave the room, but then he added: "Did you start daydreaming again?" I sighed. "Yeah, sorry." I was mad at myself. "BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY! I'M NOT LIKE THIS AND I SWEAR TO GOD I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GETTING INTO ME! WOW I'M FUCKING STUPID!" I shouted. Then froze. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry for my foul language! It's just I'm not usually like this! Please sir-" the man interrupted. "It's okay. Sorry to bore you. I just want to finish my story now." I stopped talking and listened as carefully as I could, and I really tried hard, but once again, I started daydreaming, and I don't know why I never caught myself. But when I finally snapped out of it, what I saw was horrible... The man no longer looked human! He was a big gooey disgusting demon thing with tentacles and a large trunk, placed over my head that seemed to be sucking. The man's eyes were red and his mouth was forming a big toothy grin. Then he stopped and changed back to his human form. "Were you day dreaming again?" he asked I was speechless, frozen in fear. "You...You're a monster!" I squeaked. I began running for the exit, but the man was hot on my tail. "No don't go! Come back!" he shouted, "FEED ME!" I finally escaped and ran as fast as I could. I ran for hours, to make sure he wasn't following me, and then ran home. You see, these demons are called Apostranskepsis, and they make you daydream just so they could drain your thoughts. So I am just writing this to warn you, be careful who you talk to. Sorry to bore you. Category:Demon/Devil